Percabeth
by Aviannator
Summary: Percy is in deep trouble with an old enemy of his. He thanks his lucky stars when Annabeth arrives to the rescue. What happens?
1. Chapter 1: We Play Tag With Zeus's Troll

Author's Note: I do not own anything except my original ideas. I do not own the original characters or the original plot. They belong to Rick Riordan. I do not intend to gain anything from this.

Chapter 1

We Play Tag With Zeus's Troll

Percy's POV

I whipped my head back and cursed as I saw that the stupid troll was still behind me. I mean, I've been running for literally twenty minutes. I am not kidding. Why was I running? That, was because of the one and only Grover Underwood, who was in trouble and had left me absolutely no time to grab a weapon or anything. "Come back here, demigod! I have some tickets for the new Joy Ride in Central Park!" The troll howled.  
"Yeah, my _foot_ you do," I muttered as I rounded a bend on the street. I could feel the troll's massive feet thudding on the pavement like thunderclaps. I was kind of starting to suspect that the troll was sent from Zeus as an act of sweet revenge. Right. Right now I need a miracle. I couldn't see the sea anywhere... Oh my Gods, where was Annabeth when I needed her? I sprinted as fast as my legs would go. My being a demigod was the only thing which kept my stamina running. Otherwise, I would have been dead meat. I rounded another bend and looked around frantically. I saw a hole in the red-bricked wall. I had no time to think about why it was there. I ran forward and lunged into it, relieved that it was big enough for me. Very big, actually. Could have probaby fitted ten people. I held my breath as the troll stumbled into view through the black hole. He scratched his head, and looked around. Oh Gods... He was turning in this direction, his belly fat bouncing. I tried to shift around and blend in, but I knew I would be found.  
"Hey Percy," Annabeth's beautiful voice came out of nowhere. I looked around and almost died of shock. There she was, beautiful as a goddess, kneeling beside him with a smile on her face.  
"Annabeth? Who- what?" I spluttered.  
Annabeth put a finger to her lips and reached for my wrist. She held it and looked at me. Even through the dim of the hole/cave/whatever-it-is, I could see her mesmerising gray eyes. I understood what we had to do. We needed to run for it. I just hoped Annabeth knew where to. Annabeth tugged me out with her and sprinted forward. The troll bellowed and fled after the duo. I pounded after Annabeth like a pack of dogs were after me. Annabeth was just as fast as I was, and that was really, really, fast. Camp Half-Blood had trained her well. Annabeth soon led me towards a grassy plain, and I groaned inwardly at the stormy, gray sky. Definitely Zeus playing tricks with me. Oh well. I could see a small white chariot in the distance. We raced the last few meters and hopped into the chariot where Travis and Connor were waiting for us, all smiles. They were just the same, with cunning and thieving looks. Annabeth closed the intricate chariot door and grabbed Travis's arm urgently.  
"Now! Before he smashes the chariot!" Travis nodded with a lopsided grin. I closed my eyes as the chariot shot upwards.  
"Annabeth! What in the world-" I muttered weakly.  
"Don't worry, Zeus won't be able to attack the chariot. Plus, we'll fly low." Annabeth smiled her enchanting smile and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. The owl earrings were still there. I prayed I would not wake up to Hades's face.

Thanks for reading!

What do you think?

Sorry for any errors, please review! :)

No copyright intended. This plot belongs to me. (The fanfic plot)


	2. Chapter 2: I Think Zeus Is Innocent

Third Person's POV

* * *

Percy groaned as he made his way to the party that was being celebrated for his coming-back. He _not_ in the mood at all. He still had shivers of the ugly troll (his warts and all, you know?). What was more, he was confused. Yes, it was no surprise Percy Jackson was confused (as he always was), but this time, it did not make sense to him at all. His shoes scuffed on the dusty, leaf-littered road he had memorized for quite a few years now. It bugged him that if he did not solve out why Zeus sent the troll (if he did), Camp Half-Blood would be in danger. And he did not want that.

* * *

Annabeth Chase grinned as she saw Percy trudging in. She rolled her eyes and run forward.

"Seaweed Brain, you're frowning again."

Percy gave her a lopsided grin. "What?"

Annabeth placed her hands on her hips and puckered her lips. "I said, you are... Really, really stupid."

Percy playfully chased her around the snacks table. "I'm a stupid monster, a stupid monster..."

Annabeth pinned Percy's arms behind him and put her mouth close to his ear. "Something's troubling you, right?"

He shrugged her off and held her hands tightly while Connor stole (haha) a pie from the snacks table. "It's just that... I can't figure out why Zeus would send that troll. Even though he does hate me."

Annabeth was about to make a smirking comment when she saw her boyfriend's troubled expression. She frowned and rubbed her temples. "Well, Percy. I can try to figure it out but... You never know. Wait a few days and maybe we'll have a clue or two to this. Right now, just enjoy yourself."

Percy playfully pretended to frown again but burst out into a bright smile. "That's why I love you, Wise Girl." He pulled her in and kissed her.

**Sorry if this was short! My holidays are coming soon and I hope I can post more often then, but here's just something for you hungry wolves. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters (Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Connor Stoll) or the original plot. They belong to Rick Riordan, creator of the Percy Jackson series and The Heroes Of Olympus series.**

**Hope you enjoyed. If I made any mistakes, just lmk, you know? :D**


	3. Chapter 3: We Decide To Visit Zeus

**allen r : Thank you for your review! It means a lot to me. And I'm glad it does! :)**

Third Person's POV

* * *

Percy struggled in his sleep. He was having nightmares yet again. In his dreams, he was... Tied up.

A soft rumble sounded to his right. The room was pitch-black.

"Percy Jackson... Do you have any idea how much your death matters to me?" The soft rumble had turned into a deep, raspy voice.

Percy opened his mouth and tried to get his voice to work, but like the nightmares he had before, he could not speak.

"Poor little hero. I heard you've defeated Medusa and countless other demons and monsters, even won a fight with Ares... But will you defeat me? I don't think so." A laugh followed.

Percy stuck his tongue out at the black hue that was his enemy.

"Let me tell you a secret... Why don't you run along to Zeus when you wake up, and ask him what's troubling him? I'm sure you'll get a rather fruitful story." The voice laughed menacingly.

* * *

Percy was jerked awake by a hand frantically shaking his shoulder. He saw Annabeth's face above his, her blonde curls hanging down like beautiful cascades of beige flames.

"Wha...?" He muttered.

Annabeth laughed. "Wake up, before I hit you."

Percy jumped up immediately. "_Don't hit me!_" He scratched his head.

Annabeth pulled him up and threw him some clothes. "Quick. Chiron said he has something to discuss with us. Something about our problem."

* * *

Chiron smiled grimly as the duo approached. At the other sides of the table sat Thalia, Travis and Connor Stoll. "Come, sit."

Annabeth took a seat beside Percy.

"I learned the problem and I have analyzed it. It seems like a quest, you know?"

Percy put a finger on the table. "We have to go to Zeus. I suspect it was his troll that attacked me."

Chiron nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I think so too. However, we must not take any risks." He took out a pendant from his side- Annabeth had absolutely no idea where it came from- and gave it to Percy. "Here. Something to show Zeus that you're not trying to assassinate him."

Travis punched Connor's shoulder. "Cool idea, man, but you know Zeus's type... Oh, I see a demigod! I am going to kill him!" He mimicked.

The group burst into laughter which quickly subsided due to the seriousness of the matter.

"Don't worry. He will not kill you if you present this." Chiron scratched his small beard. "I've selected Travis, Connor and Thalia to go with you."

Annabeth almost choked. "Travis... And Connor?"

The siblings winked. "Yeah, daughter of Athena. You're gonna have an excellent time with us, free-of-charge."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Chiron dismissed the meeting with a wave of his hand. "That's settled, then. Best of luck. You may leave whenever you like. Now is a good time."

Percy ruffled his hair. "Never say never, huh?"

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, or the original plot, okay?**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**My chapters are pretty short, but hey, I need some times in between to regenerate my creative juices. So basically in the next chapter, they'll be going on a quest.**

**Review!**

**lmk if you have any complaints, compliments or suggestions. **


End file.
